Now You're In Trouble
by Mihu-chan
Summary: This just isn't Makotos day.


"**Now You're In Trouble"**

When kids are in trouble and there isn't any other way out, they can come up with the weirdest stuff you have ever witnessed.

Just ask Makoto Kinomiya.

This story is about that day in Makoto's life, when he did something that's physically impossible for most kids at his age to do.

/_Friday 8:25 AM_/

"Aw man, I slept in again, it's the 7th time in this month I'm gonna be late".

While rushing on his clothes and grabbing his bag, he opened the door to his fathers bedroom just to get a sneak peak of the snoring and drooling man, before rushing to school. It always helped him to get in the mood for something as boring as school to see his weird dad making fun faces.

"_What if I have some fun with the old guy"_ he thought, while he sneaked up to the edge of the bed. He used almost all of his air in his lunges to shout right in the ear on his father:

"I'M OFF TO SCHOOL NOW!".

And as usually when his own granddad used to do it, Tyson was blown right into the wall with drool all over his face.

"Arghh…What the heck was that for?" he shouted at Makoto, who was lying on the floor, laughing himself to death.

"You just looked like such a big jerk that I couldn't stand it" Makoto answered while laughing so loud that it was hard for him just to speak properly.

Trying to stand up, Tyson looked at his alarm clock.

"It's 8:30 AM! You should have been off school half an hour ago; it's the 7th time in this mon…".

"Yeah, I know it already, don't push it".

"Why does this keep happening Makoto?".

"Don't ask me, you're the one who told me that when you were a kid, you always got late for school".

"Hey, don't bring that stupid story up again! And it's not about me, it's about you. Do you wanna go through this your whole life in school? Maybe I did the same thing when I was a kid, but that doesn't mean that you have to do it the same way, why don't you set your alarm clock before you go to bed in the evening? That would make the whole thing much easier, and maybe I wouldn't get my hearing destroyed".

"I got it, I got it, but right now I have more important things in my life to do than discus with you".

"We'll talk about this later today, right now I'm gonna take an aspirin and go back to bed"

"See ya"

It was already 8:40 AM when Makoto reached the school, and smashed the door in as usual when he was late, with a grumpy face.

"Makoto, if you keep smashing that door in when you're late, you're gonna have to pay for its replacement" his teacher said to him.

He sat at his table until recess, when he finally could get some fresh air.

He walked over to the beydishes where other kids were beyblading as usual when it was recess. Makoto was one of the top beybladers at his school, so when he showed up, everyone stepped aside, and he walked right into the beydish.

"So, who wanna take me on today?" he shouted, knowing that it was going to take a while before some one would say something.

"I do" a female voice claimed. Makoto could clearly hear who it was.

"Well, well if it isn't my good pal Rin who've come to get more where it comes from?" he bragged.

"I'm not gonna lose to you this time, you jerk" Rin said in a revengeful tone.

It was clear that the last battle between those two hadn't been a pretty sight for Rin.

They stepped up to the beydish, holding their blades in their hands.

Makoto was sure he'd pull this off again; anyway, Rin wasn't THAT tough a costumer for him.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" and they fired their blades against the dish.

Rin attacked in every corner of Makoto's blade.

Makoto could see she had practised at home, and he was starting to believe that she actually had a chance in beating him, for good.

"Impressed? I'm not even starting to get tough on you yet, just you wait Makoto, cause I'm coming to get you" she added.

Makoto sure was impressed, but he knew he could beat her.

"DRAGOON, TURBO TORNADO ATTACK" Makoto shouted and a big tornado showed from his blade.

Rin stood with her arms crossed, and Makoto was sure she was up to something.

While his tornado attack still was on, he tried to attack her from every corner.

Unlucky as he was when he attacked her, she moved away, and his blade jumped, not just out of the beydish, but it landed in a tree.

"Oh no, tell me this isn't true!" he yelled, while running to the tree.

"How am I supposed to get it down?" he said, while Rin stood besides him with a big smile on her face.

"See, I told ya I wouldn't lose again" she said in a victorious way.

"Just shut up already Rin, most important now is that I get my beyblade down from this tree before the recess ends, which is easier said than done"

"Well, have fun then"

The other kids stood with their eyes wide open, while Makoto climbed up the tree.

When he reached the stick where his blade had landed, the bell rang.

"Come on, hurry Makoto!" the kids yelled to him.

The stick was very thin, and he had to walk very slowly on it.

The other kids ran into the school, while Makoto struggled to get his blade down with him. It had landed right outside his classrooms window, but the teacher hadn't noticed him, only a few kids watched him climb on the thin stick. When he finally reached his blade, he was so relieved that he forgot that he had to go the same way back again.

"Well, here goes" he said to himself.

Unfortunately, he was too heavy for the thin stick, that it cracked and Makoto jumped in fright up on a thicker stick.

"Pheew… that was a close call" he said while trying to get his pulse back to normal.

But now he was higher from the ground than before and there wasn't any more escapes, except one. But no matter what, he wouldn't do it, it would be too dangerous. But how was he supposed to get down from the tree? Since the teacher hadn't noticed he wasn't in the classroom, there wasn't anyone to help him, cause the students wouldn't dare to mention it.

"If there's no other way out, I have to do it".

He took his blade and launched it against the window. It hit the glass and crashed it into pieces. The he jumped through it and landed on the floor.

Everyone screamed and the teacher fainted.

The other teachers heard the noise from the rooms next door, and they ran into the classroom where Makoto was.

When they saw him lying on the floor and with broken glass all around the floor, they gasped.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" one of them yelled, while the others tried to settle the students down and wake up their teacher.

Two of them took Makoto in his arms and brought him out of the room. They took him to the school principal, and like he hadn't been there at least 12 times in a half year now.

While he sat at the chair in front of the principal who was calling Takao telling him what had happened, he was trying to think up a story that would fit into the situation.

When Takao arrived, he had big red fireballs in his eyes of fury.

"Now you're in trouble Makoto!" he shouted at the boy, who hided himself behind the chair.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am!"

"So, NOW you're sorry, what about the other times we've been through this, were you sorry about that? I don't think so, my friend"

When Takao finally settled down, he sat on a chair next to Makoto, who sat shivering on his seat.

"Mr. Kinomiya, we've been through this really often now. What do you suggest we do about this?" the principal asked.

"I know that Makoto is a really troublesome kid, he drives me crazy too, you know, but he has told me, honestly, that the other times was pure accidents, except that time with the broken nose on that Mizuki kid and when he "accidentally dropped" the schools beyblading trophies" Takao said.

"But this time he'll promise that things like this will NEVER happen again, right Makoto" he said looking down on Makoto who lowered his head.

"Well, I certainly hope that you'll be able to pay for that window Mr. Kinomiya"

"Of course I can, it's just a broken window"

"I know Mr. Kinomiya, but it's actually the most expensive kind of glass in the world to 20.000 dollars".

"WHAT?! 20.000 DOLLARS!"

While Takao had finished his talk with the principal, they hadn't noticed that Makoto had sneaked out of the room.

"Hey Makoto, get back here right now! Do you know how much that window was worth? You're so dead when I catch you!"

-The End


End file.
